Dou Ka Kono Inori O
by Invader Nicole
Summary: Sai x Danzou, implied Sai x Naruto. Arriving home late after a practice Sai sneaks in, not expecting what's to come for the changes he's made.


Hey readers, this a Naruto oneshot so I hope you like it. It's Sai x Naruto with a mix of Sai x Danzou. You'll see if you read, just hope its okay. I'm also still working on "Juunin Toiro" so if anyone likes Deidara x Sasori pairings and anything else Yaoi/Shonen-Ai/Yuuri then I welcome you to read it. On with the fic! -Invader Nicole

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: If you dislike the idea of two males together or sexual content then don't read.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dou Ka Kono Inori O" ("Please, Hear My Prayers")

By Invader Nicole

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Floorboards creaked under the sole of his shoes as he softly jumped from the window ledge and onto the wooden surface of his room. The moon was high and the night cold as he ran his finger-less gloved hands across his naked forearms; trying to warm up his frozen skin. He could see his every breath come out in a cloud of grey smoke as he tried to regain air into his sore lungs. He'd just come back from a late dinner with Team 7; Yamato-taichou, Naruto and Sakura. They'd had a long practice that day and afterwards Yamato had invited them to dinner, his treat. Sai knew Danzou would de displeased if he arrived back home after midnight, Danzou's rules were law since if was his home Sai was staying at for the missions time, but he never knew that the dinner would take so long. He'd run to the home he called 'base' as fast as his trained legs could carry him.

Step. _Creak._ Step. _Creak._ Step. _Creak._

Sai winced at the little noises that escaped the long, wooden floor as he made his was to his work desk. Softly dragging the chair back he sat down and removed his shoes before uncoiling his arm from the strap of his backpack. Turning on a small, table lamp the desk was then illuminated in a dim light as Sai began to relax against the wooden chair. He was saved; he wouldn't be in trouble tonight.

His lips formed a content smile as he re-called the day's events, or rather the spar he had with Naruto. It'd taken a while for them to get along, but things were improving at a slow pace. Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-san had been, from what Naruto said, teaching him in the ways of manipulating chakra. Sai had to admit, he was impressed that the blonde was trying to improve. When he asked why the blonde had responded with his usual, strange smirk _"So that I can save my friend and bring him back."_

"_Sasuke,"_ Sai had responded, no more a question then it was a statement. He had to wonder . . . did Naruto like the raven-haired traitor as more than a friend. He didn't know what to think, nor did he understand why Naruto would risk so much for a person who nearly killed him more than once.

'Why are you doing all this, Naruto? What do you see in that person that would make you go through all this hardship? Is it those bonds you spoke of? Is it more then friendship . . . is it admiration?'

Sai knew in his heart that he already admired the fox-like boy, more then a comrade or a friend. Although a pest somehow he'd gotten through Sai's barrier and showed him that there was a tie to him and his emotions, his past.

"_Just like you, he took on anything he did with everything he had. Watching you somehow brings back memories . . ."_

Sighing he laughed to himself remembering he'd smiled afterwards in what was most likely years. Sai, actually smiling? Danzou would flip, or he would hurt him, badly. Sai knew, he knew very well what would happen.

"Naruto . . . what have you done to me?" Sai asked himself in a low voice as a blush rose to his cheeks. He pushed it away seconds later as he prepared to write in his book of daily practices, activities, and thoughts: His journal. He opened the drawer to his left, reaching for the leather-bound black book. His eyes opened wide as his fingers touched where the book usually lay, reaching farther to make sure it was still there. Panicking he brought the whole drawer out.

Empty.

The drawer was empty. _'Oh Lord Buddha, no.'_

Sai felt his whole body shiver as he tried to keep calm. _'Who would've come in my room? Danzou-sama? One of the Root members? Who!'_ Sai felt sweat gather at his forehead, his hands shook terribly as he untied his forehead protector and laid it on the desk. _'No sence right now, the best option is to look for it tomorrow. Besides, someone would've mention it by-'_

"Sai! Are you in there?"

Sai froze where he sat, his mind going blank and the only thing he could think to do was not move. Danzou-sama. _'He must've come earlier to check if I was back from practice yet. Why would he go through my drawers though? Shit, this is bad. Please don't come, please, of god please don't let him in.'_

The door opened the next second and in stepped Danzou, wearing what appeared to be a light robe over his nightwear. The bandages around his face were removed and he wore a scowl as he turned to the pale student, knuckles white around the wooden walking cane. "Where've you been, Sai?"

"I was with Yamato-sansei and the rest of team 7. We had a longer practice today then usual so Yamato-sensei took us out for food. I wasn't aware how much time had passed. Gomenasai, Danzou-sama," Sai said as he turned to the man, trying to create his old expression-less face like before. He wasn't sure of he was shaking, if he was still sweating or anything. What he did know was Danzou looked displeased and was walking towards him.

"Danzou-sama?"

"You fool."

'_What?'_ Sai thought before he found himself on the ground, his hands grasping his aching skull. White hot explosion erupted from the side of his head as he curled into a ball and wondered if he was bleeding. His breathing was heavy and his vision moving as he tried to focus on his teacher that stood over him.

"Danzou-sama, what's wr-ARGH!" Sai screamed as Danzou grabbed at his short locks of hair and pulled him off the ground. Tears leaked from the corners of his tightly shut eyes as he tried not to defend himself. Danzou was his sensei therefore he couldn't attack him. 'But it hurts so much!' he wanted to scream.

"What is this?" he heard the older man ask.

Gathering his feet from underneath him until he could stand, Danzou's grip still tight, he was able to see that Danzou was holding a book. Hi journal. He felt all life fade from his face as he stared at the book that was rightfully his.

"It's contains records of our progress in team 7 and plans for the attack. Why wo-"

"Don't lie to me, you little piece of shit!" Danzou yelled as he shook Sai from his dark tendrils again before releasing him and letting Sai land on his futon. His eyes followed the younger male's movements, the way his hands moved through his hair and massaged the aching scalp then over a large bump where he'd been hit. "I've read these records you've written. They're as expected, updated, detailed and informative. A bit too much though."

"Excuse me, Danzou-sama?" Sai asked, already knowing what he meant.

"You've been acting different ever since your return from that mission with team 7. I observed you, your behavior and your expressions. You do a well job hiding it, I'll give you that. But I won't allow any of my subjects to spoil my plans for this village's future."

"What?"

Before Sai could react he found Danzou on top of him, straddling him at the hips with his arms held at wrist point by Danzou. He could see every fine detail and crevice in the man's face, the battle scars that adorned the tan skin. "Danzou-sama, what have I done to ma-"

"You developed emotions; that's what. I read the book. You've been doing excellent until the mission, which is when you began to fall apart and think about your brother. This Naruto, he's like your brother, correct? Didn't you love him, even though he wasn't really your brother? The first and only person to ever give a crap about you."

"Danzou-sama . . . " Sai whispered before he was hit across the face. He wanted to touch his burning cheek, to try and push the pain away. But he couldn't. Not with Danzou here.

"You're losing you're worth, Sai. With this book as proof I should send you back to training. Remember? The place where you met your 'brother.' Where you were before you came here."

'_No. **NO!** I can't go back there, I can't! There are too many memories there! I can't go back, ever!'_

"Please, Danzou-sama. You don't have to do that. I promise you that I can erase these thoughts. Please, it's unnecessary. I'll do anything you think that'll help."

Sai felt a chill run down his spine as Danzou smiled down at him, his eyes gleaming. "Fine then, we'll do it my way." Before Sai knew what was happening Danzou had pulled a dagger from one of the folds in his robe and brought it to Sai's throat.

Tear.

Rip.

Tear.

Rip.

Sai opened his eyes and saw that Danzou had put the daggers tip to his clothing collar and dragged it downwards until the fabric was open and he could see the cool, white flesh before him. _'What's happening?'_ Sai shivered as he felt Danzou's tongue lick at his collar then trail over his chest. Danzou took a special interest to Sai's ribcage seeing as that was his favorite part to show. Sai gulped; unsure of what to do or say as he felt his body craving each of the older mans touches. Heat gathered quickly to his lower regions making him larger with each passing minute. _'No . . . I don't want to do anything like that . . . '_ Sai thought miserably as Danzou brought the dagger to the waistband of his pants.

Tear.

Rip.

Tear.

Rip.

Sai tried with all his will power to stop from screaming for his sensei to stop. He could feel Danzou's hands exploring his toned body, caressing the muscles with each curve before pulling at Sai's briefs and cutting them off with a single sweep of the knife.

'_God, stop it. It's not for you.'_

Words unsaid snaked through Sai's mind as his fists grabbed the futon under him and curled around the rough fabric. He looked away from Danzou as a blush rose to his face. Embarrassment. Total exposure. Disgusting. Sai wasn't sure if he should lie there and let his sensei continue or get up and run, naked if need be. The sound of rustling clothing could be heard in the room as Sai knew his sensei was undressing. _'Stop, please stop!'_

'_Gomen Naruto.'_

Danzou didn't even bother to prepare the boy or use any sort of thing for comfort. He ruthlessly entered the younger male with no warning and stared coldly at Sai's shocked expression and cry of pain. His palm slapped the raven-haired youth across the face as he told him to silence or else he would send him back to training. This seemed to work as he saw the boy quiver before laying the back of his head against the futon and whisper  
"take me."

"Gladly, my student," Danzou whispered before continuing what he paused at. He pounded against the boy ruthlessly, each thrust worst then the last. He ignored the blood that slowly pooled around the two of them and Sai's whimpers as he felt his muscles contract after each withdrawal. Tears were running as small streams down the boy's cheeks as he began to moan loudly. From pain or pleasure Danzou wasn't sure, what he knew was Sai would learn.

After a few moments Danzou released, his seed shooting inside Sai and making him cringe. Sai released as well, a long stream that erupted onto their stomachs and Sai's ribs. Danzou quickly withdrew himself from the boy and got up from the blood and liquid-soiled futon. He re-dressed quickly and threw Sai's journal on top of their mess.

"Keep that as a reminder, Sai. If I find it again or see any amount of emotion on your face I will make it worse next time. Now get up and clean this place up, you disgusting child. Worthless, you are, serving no purpose." With that said Danzou left the room and Sai.

Sai blinked at his sensei's words, their meaning engraving themselves in his mind as he shivered in the cold night air. He wanted to get up find a change of clothes seeing as his previous were no more then rags, or at least close the window. Moving only his legs underneath him and attempting to stand sent a wave of pain from his lower half to his very gut. He fell back against the futon and hugged at his body, nails digging into his sides and he gasped out from the intense pain.

'_Why did I have to have these feelings? Are they real? And if they are . . . are they worth keeping if I have to live with this?'_ Sai asked himself before he lowered his head back against the sweat-coated pillow. His pale, bruised body shivered in the freezing atmosphere, but he did his best to ignore it. He curled up into a small ball of flesh that appeared to be unmoving and dead. Before letting everything around him leave he whispered out "Gomen, aniki. Gomenasai," before letting the black shadows of his room consume him.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, we all know that was quite sad. Gomen, I was hoping it'd be more romantic, but my fingers did all the work as my mind laid out the scene. I might post the next chapter to 'Juunin Toiro' tomorrow seeing as I just got back from vacation in Japan three days ago. Ja ne and review please. –Invader Nicole


End file.
